And The Rain, Rain, Rain Fell Down, Down, Down
by Ulquiarra
Summary: One stormy day as Mikado races to get to the grocery store, he crashes into a surprisingly helpful Orihara Izaya, and he's forced to wonder just what the information broker is plotting... Slash, BL, whatever. T for brief sexual situations.


_Splash, splash, splash, splash._

Izaya looked up interestedly from where he was hiding in alley from the rain to see a rather familiar face, scrunched up, eyes shut tight to black out the pelting rain, rushing towards him. Grinning somewhat sadistically, Izaya stepped directly in the path of collision.

"Oof!"

Izaya was forced to expel a heavy breath, somewhat surprised at the force the boy had gathered even as he wrapped his arms around Mikado to trap him against his chest. Wide blue eyes looked up at him in shock, eyelashes heavy with glittering raindrops, and, upon recognizing him, the deer-like eyes widened further as his fingers subconsciously clutched Izaya's shirt.

Blushing pink underneath his wet cheeks, Mikado quickly stuttered out, "O-Orihara-san! I'm sorry, I d-didn't see you!"

Izaya's grin turned shark-like. He was _so_ intrigued by the seemingly utterly average teenager. It was a shame he didn't get to play with him more often. It'd been an idle, half-formed plan in the back of his mind for a while now to drag the boy back to his place and see what expressions he could make that pretty face contort in to.

"That's all right, Mikado-kun, I forgive you. But what are you doing out here in this freezing rain in only a t-shirt? You look a bit chilly. Wouldn't your friends be mad if they saw how little attention you were paying to your health?"

Mikado flushed further, looking quite flustered, yet he still didn't seem to register the fact that Izaya was embracing him quite intimately, much to the elder's enjoyment.

"O-Oh, well, I didn't realize it was going to rain. I was just headed to the g-grocery store, but you're right. It's quite c-cold…"

Mikado shivered at his own words, goose-bumps prickling across his skin as he looked up at Izaya innocently. Izaya let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, so it's not the fact that I've got you right up against my chest that's making you stutter so adorably?"

If he thought Mikado was blushing before, that was _nothing_ compared to the flaming red that swept across the highschooler's face now. Dumbfounded, navy eyes moved to the arms around him, enlightened to the fact that he was, in all actuality, being clasped to the informant's chest, and that he was, without realizing it, clutching back. He ripped his hands from where they were curled in the soft jacket of Izaya's as if he had been burned and tried to step away, only to be tugged back in to Izaya's chest. He gasped softly as his hands landed against the dark-haired man's chest, his lips landing in the hollow of his throat. Too stunned to move, he didn't pull away as Izaya wrapped his arms more firmly around his back and spoke, his vocal cords vibrating against Mikado's lips.

"Come now, Mikado-kun. What kind of person would I be if I let you slowly and horribly freeze to death, or die painfully of hypothermia right before my very eyes?"

Mikado swallowed back the thought that immediately leaped to mind. _The kind of person you usually are._

"P-Please, Orihara-san, can you let m-me go?" he whispered against the other's neck, rather certain that if he were to try and move away from Izaya without permission, the somewhat-sociopathic man would do something- unsavory.

"Your teeth are still chattering," Izaya informed him, voice almost mocking. "When you're warm again, I'll let you go."

Mikado stilled his shivering with great effort.

"Thank you for your help, Orihara-san. I'm warmer now."

He really was. It'd be hard not to be warm with as much blood that was pumping to his cheeks as there was. Izaya shifted slightly, and, against his will, Mikado quivered again, breath quickening against Izaya's throat. He felt like a mouse wrapped up in a recently-fed snake's coils; just because the snake wasn't hungry right _now_ didn't mean he still wouldn't squeeze him to death anyway.

Izaya, on the other hand, was enjoying himself completely. Mikado was _so_ interesting, so unlike anyone he knew before! He was obviously terrified, which appeared gloriously similar to arousal, and yet he was still so calm and collected, steadily attempting to get Izaya to release him rather than endeavoring to struggle and make a scene. Hopefully, however, should someone other than Izaya himself attempt any of this with Mikado, the boy would cause the bastard as much pain as possible until Izaya got there and finished the job. _And_ the way Mikado's lips moved against Izaya's skin was- well, fabulous, really.

"But Mikado-kun, if I let go, you'll just get cold and wet all over again, and all of this will have been for nothing."

Mikado licked his lips, not noticing the excited tremor that shook his captor's body when the tip of his tongue grazed the dip of Izaya's collar bone.

"Well, uh, maybe you could just let me go and then come with me to the store to make sure I don't die of hypothermia, because I'm kind of running dangerously low on instant Ramen noodles."

Izaya shook with laughter, and Mikado was shocked by the impulse to smile back, not even slightly bothered by Izaya's more-than-slightly manic giggling.

"Ah, Ramen. The food of gods. Well, I can't keep you away from that, now, can I? I'll let you go on one condition."

Mikado nodded frantically, nose brushing up and down Izaya's neck.

"You have to wear my jacket."

Mikado looked up, taking his chances and pulling away slightly.

"But Orihara-san, wouldn't you get cold and wet?"

Izaya smirked at him.

"I, at least, have a long-sleeved sweater underneath this jacket whilst you, my dear, merely have a short-sleeved shirt."

The words 'my dear' settled oddly over Mikado as Izaya released him, taking off his beloved fur-trim jacket. Mikado couldn't contain a certain level of awe as he received Izaya's signature clothing piece, making Izaya's lips curl upwards as he saw the reverential undertones in the way Mikado carefully grasped the jacket, enfolding himself in the cloth that was still warm from Izaya's body heat.

Izaya adored the sight. The way that Mikado was wrapped up in _his_ jacket, the defining factor that gave away his presence, was like a big glowing sign that said, _Property of Orihara Izaya._ It was great, and Mikado looked so- _cute_, and _helpless_, and he'd look _amazing_ wearing nothing but this jacket-

Mikado looked up again as Izaya reached over his shoulder and placed the hood over his head, the soft fur lightly tickling Mikado's face. Meeting Izaya's cinnamon eyes, he blinked back, slightly puzzled. There had been an odd look in Izaya's eyes for a moment. Shrugging mentally, he reached into the pockets of the jacket to feel a heavy lump. Curious, he reached into the pocket, wrapping his fingers around Izaya's flick-blade.

"Do you want this?" he asked, holding out the folded knife. Izaya shook his head, wrapping his hand around Mikado's fist and placing it back in the pocket.

"I trust you not to lose it, Mikado-kun. Now, which store are we headed to?"

"Oh, just the marketplace down the street. They have the best price for bulk amounts of Ramen."

Izaya nodded, rain already starting to mat down his black hair. "Very well. May I have the privilege of escorting you?"

Mikado blinked at Izaya's outstretched arm, eyes the color of a stormy sea moving up to meet Izaya's unreadable ones. It suddenly occurred to the boy that this just might be the information broker's way of _flirting_, strange as it might sound. Blinking, he marveled over this new idea. Of course, he had noticed the man before; how could he not when, their first meeting, he had shoved Mikado in front of a ring of bullies and proceeded to show off both his skills and possible insanity? He had also _noticed_ Izaya when, after the first round of chaos was done, before Shizuo had shown up, Izaya had looked him up and down with such intense eyes, met his gaze and held it, looked so far down into Mikado's core that he had felt like he was completely naked. And then Izaya had been thrown back several feet by a trash can impacting harshly with his, admittedly attractive, face, which had definitely done the trick in destroying the moment, but had also imprinted the day heavily in his mind.

So, thinking he knew full-well what he was getting in to, he took Izaya's proffered arm and walked forward with him.

* * *

><p>"IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUN!"<p>

Izaya glanced sharply behind him to see a vending machine flying toward not him, but towards Mikado, who was still wearing his jacket. Eyes widening, Izaya dropped Mikado's groceries to the wet concrete and lunged forward, hand darting out to wrap around the smaller boy's bicep, and _pulled_, as hard as he could. Mikado accidentally released the groceries he held as he was forced towards Izaya, and his blue eyes went wide with shock as the place he had been less than a second ago was swallowed by dust and rubble, his groceries completely decimated. Eyes still wide with shock, he turned to meet Shizuo's brown eyes, face pale. Shizuo himself froze, eyes widening as he realized that it was _Mikado_ in Izaya's jacket, tucked neatly under a cold-eyed _Izaya's _arm.

"Mikado…?" he gasped, remorse flickering across his features.

"You overwhelming _idiot,_ Shizu-chan."

Izaya's voice was sickeningly sweet as he addressed his biggest pet peeve; the one human he just couldn't help but hate- which, of course, annoyed him because he wanted to love _all_ humans, maybe not equally, but he could barely muster any love _at all_ for the strong blond man.

Shizuo turned on Izaya with a sharp glare, quickly shoving aside his own guilt to push the blame on Izaya.

"Me, an idiot? How dare you say that! It's _obvious_ that you gave Mikado-san your jacket so that he could be a decoy!"

"If he was my decoy, _why would I stand right next to him?_" Izaya seethed back. "It's not my fault you're so blinded by hate and ignorant of reason that you couldn't take _two seconds_ to see just who it was you were trying to murder."

"Um, Orihara-san…?"

Izaya ignored him, instead reaching into the pocket of the jacket that Mikado was wearing to grab his knife, remembering even in the strange fury that had overtaken him at the thought of Mikado being hurt by anyone but himself to not-so-subtly feel the boy up. Mikado didn't even notice, paying more attention to the fact that Izaya was getting in to an offensive position, raising his blade high. Izaya was forced to listen, however, when the smaller boy placed his hand over his own, preventing him from moving the knife.

"It's okay, Orihara-san, it was just an-_ accident!"_

This last word was a breathy gasp as Izaya quickly reprioritized from attacking Shizuo to attacking Mikado, and it was remorselessly that he slammed the blue-eyed boy into a wall, knife at his throat.

Shizuo, of course, protested.

"Hey, if you think you can attack someone right in front of me-"

"You're scarier when I think you're about to rape me, Izaya-kun," Mikado interrupted calmly, surprising Izaya with both his words and the sudden informality, not that he was complaining. His name sounded so- _delicious_ in Mikado's gentle voice. He wondered what it would sound like being screamed from those same lips.

Mikado kept eye contact with the man currently holding a knife to his jugular, praying he could hear the sincerity in his words even as his heart pounded away beneath the cold steel. Of course, he was still _scared_ out of his _mind_- this _was_ Orihara Izaya, after all, you'd have to be crazy not to be- but he wasn't bluffing. Izaya was a hell of a lot more terrifying when he used the few inches he had on Mikado to loom over him, perverse grin fixed to his lips, rather than using a straight-forward death threat.

Izaya suddenly laughed, hard, before using the sharp point of his blade to tip Mikado's face upwards.

"You're precious, Mikado-kun," he informed him chirpily before suddenly moving forward and capturing Mikado's lips with his own, not even giving the teen time to react before he nipped the other's bottom lip and pulled upward, scraping his teeth on Mikado's lip and making him give an delectable little whimper-gasp. The sound alone made Izaya make a noise like a mixture of a chuckle and a groan, and he stared down at the boy with a look that was hopefully enough to make him realize how much he was desired in private in a bed, or against a wall, or on a counter…

Mikado swallowed hard, lip throbbing, and wondered if he did, actually, know what he was doing.

"Oh my God. Izaya-kun isn't asexual. He has a libido. _Oh, God…"_

Shizuo's traumatized whisper broke through the bubble Izaya had created, and Izaya blinked at him blankly for a second before putting his flick-blade away and casually grabbing Mikado's wrist with one hand and the groceries that hadn't been destroyed in the other.

"Well, I leave you to swallow this new information, hopefully choke on it, and pray to not see your lovely face anytime soon, Shizu-chan!"

With that parting call, Izaya turned and dragged Mikado away.

* * *

><p>The second Mikado unlocked his front door, Izaya was stalking forward and trapping the younger boy against a wall, hands on Mikado's hips, thigh between his, mouth roughly devouring Mikado's neck and shoulder, cooing, "Such a <em>pretty thing<em>, my Mikado-kun…"

Mikado was paralyzed, totally unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. Izaya had just barely taken his _first kiss_ earlier, and now his thumbs were massaging his hips in a way that made his knees weak, his teeth nipping at his skin in a way that made his stomach near-tear itself to pieces in a way that felt _ridiculously_ pleasant, all while his hard thigh bumped and grinded against his disturbingly sensitive crotch.

"I-_Izaya-kun_," he gasped as said-informant brushed his lips over a section of his neck that made his heart _pound_. "Izaya-kun, I- I don't- know what-"

Izaya moved his mouth to Mikado's ear to murmur heatedly, "You've never done anything like this before, Mikado-kun? With anyone?"

Mikado shook his head, letting out a strangled noise as Izaya's tongue dipped in his ear, and that had _no right_ to be _half_ as hot as it was.

Izaya chuckled darkly. "And here I was, thinking I was going to have to hunt down and kill some poor soul who merely had the misfortune of meeting you before I did."

"_Izaya…"_ Mikado moaned, trembling uncontrollably as one of Izaya's hands moved up his shirt to caress along his ribs and up and down his spine. Loud pants were torn out of his throat as he looked at Izaya with pleading blue eyes.

"Don't worry," Izaya told him sincerely, moving to kiss his lips and murmur against them, "I take _good_ care of my things."

Mikado groaned again, unable to swallow the sound down. Izaya snickered again before saying, "But I won't tonight. Goodbye, Mikado-kun!"

Mikado floundered uselessly as Izaya practically pranced to the front door, collapsing on the floor without Izaya's support. At the door, however, Izaya paused, a serious look coming on his face as he pulled out his flick-blade and tapped it against his lips.

"Oh, and Mikado-kun. You're mine now. Forever and ever. So if anyone, whether it's the Slasher, or your little blond friend, or anyone really, ever touches you in a way remotely sexual again, I will not only kill them painfully, but fuck up their life beyond recognition first. Just FYI! Sleep tight, Mikado-kun!"

And, with a wink, he shut the door behind him, whistling as he walked/skipped away.

Mikado blinked dumbly for a second before shaking his head with a reluctantly fond smile, moving his fingers to brush against the bruise he felt coloring his neck.

_What have I gotten in to?_

* * *

><p>Okay, this pairing has next to no love. It's <em>depressing.<em> So after I'd read every piece they have in that category several times, I wrote my own! First time writing these boys, so, please, tell me what you think!


End file.
